


Love Letters to the Dead: Naruto Edition

by shikagaara



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Everyone is in this, Gen, I swear, Letters, Love Letters, and sad, im sorry, it’s a bunch of letters, they are writting sad letters thats the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikagaara/pseuds/shikagaara
Summary: A series of letters written by the Naruto characters to their dearly beloved, now dear departed.orsad letters that say all they wanted to say but couldn’t.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Love Letters to the Dead: Naruto Edition

Chapter 1: **Gai x Neji**

* * *

_**Neji-kun.** _

Kakashi told me to do this. "Write a letter!", he said, "let it all out!" He truly is a great rival and friend.

But he doesn't understand! There's nothing I'm hiding! I never hide anything! It's the power of Truth and Youth that moves me!

But it's been months since I last slept well... and not even my challenges can take away the feeling that I'm choking... I might just do 15.000 push ups until the feeling fades, but I don't know... I don't know if i can really do that.

So here we are Neji, you and me! Ready for a good conversation in which i can give you Invaluable Knowledge!

Neji... you are not here anymore. ~~and it’s killing me.~~ And it hasn't been easy.

Tenten misses you. She says so all the time. She even cries sometimes, mostly while she thinks no one's looking. Or with Lee. They cry together often. I try not to disturb them.

It's what she doesn't say that worries me, but not even all my knowledge and youth seems to work. I'm afraid to push her away. I'm afraid I _want_ to push her away.

Ha-Ha, Neji! You almost got me there! I was about to be _pessimistic_ and that's not allowed! I shall walk thirty miles on my knees! And if I can't do that... i'll try to go visit your grave.

I'm sorry Neji, but I haven't been there yet. Not after the funeral. I don't think you would actually mind, i do though. I want to go...

I'm sorry.

I know you think i played favorites. Everyone does. I used to think that too. But now i know better Neji.

~~It wouldn’t hurt so much if i didn’t love you more than i love myself.~~ ~~~~

I just didn't want to get in the way of your Growth. You didn't need me. Lee did. He need protection, he needed to learn the Power of Youth! He needed to learn how to become the greatest ninja to only use taijutsu in the whole world!

When you were born, you were already greater than that. Greater than me. Greater than your line, your family, and probably all of Konoha.

What could i teach you, Neji?

~~Yet, I tried so hard to make you feel proud of me, your stupid sensei.~~

Kakashi is truly a beast. He said this was going to be a difficult task! I said he was wrong and I was about to Win another Great Challenge! Ha-Ha! You win this one Rival, I am having a hard time.

This is no time for excuses Neji. I should've given you more. I should've taught you more. I should... have held you... have talked to you... i should have Neji... i should have...

But i didn't.

~~And how can I breathe, if you don’t? How is a sensei supposed to keep moving if their greatest part was taken away from them? Forever?~~

Neji, i admire you so much. And i don't understand... why you?

Neji, why not me? _It should have been me._

Can someone please tell me how am I supposed to keep on moving? To keep on living? My heart died, Neji. It's in a grave, buried with you.

And what kills me, Neji –What makes me cry uncontrollably. What makes me turn up at Kakashi's house at midnight, sake in one hand, and the pure will to end it all in the other– is to know that _**Youth died with you, Neji.**_

All knowledge will remain hidden, all unconquered lands will remain untouched, all love will remain untasted. And you are not here anymore... you died.

~~I don’t understand the things that i can’t fix.~~

My dear student. My boy...

I will miss you.

I would have died for you. In a heartbeat. I don't know if i have it in me to live for you.

But i will try.

I will try with all my might.

And if i can't do it,

I will see you sooner than later.

Sleep tight, my boy.

_**\- Gai Sensei**_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m a huge ao3 fanfic reader but this is the first time im actually posting smth??? anyways, this is a on going series im doing with my best friend (the shika to my gaara)  
> suggestions are highly appreciated and so are comments <3


End file.
